


what you want me to say [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>And I'd do anything to make you stay</i> (c) No Light, No Light - Florence and The Machine<br/>Song: Florence and The Machine - No Light, No Light</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you want me to say [video]

**Author's Note:**

> First serious video and my first work in GK fandom.  
> Every single second of this vid is dedicated to Izumrudishe. Because everything I did in this fandom - it's only her fault.


End file.
